


Yamazkis

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Family, SouRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin meets the newest member of Sousuke's - and his - family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamazkis

1-31-15  
Prompt: Meeting the Family

It had been months of long, agonizing waiting, misunderstandings, and anticipation to bring Sousuke and Rin to this moment, in this room, and now that they were here, Rin was practically trembling in fear. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was a mess from running his hands through it, and the carpet was starting to get suspiciously worn in one particular strip where he had been pacing rapidly back and forth for the past three and a half hours. Sousuke had held him tight and whispered over and over again not to worry, that everything would be fine, that they were together and nothing could change that, before leaving him to go join the rest of his family.

Not that Rin was alone, per se, but Gou and Makoto could only be so much comfort at a time like this, and Haru was absolutely none. The blue-eyed fish was currently the only one in the room with him, the others having left them to go find lunch with a cheery explanation on Makoto’s part that Haru was somehow the most likely to keep Rin from doing something stupid, an assertion that Rin felt grossly underestimated Rin’s stupidity, and that was something the entire situation was doing an excellent job at, and where the hell was Sousuke, and god, he must look a mess right now and-

“Rin.” Haru sounded almost as bored as he looked. “Sit down.” Rin whirled around to find Haru in the exact same relaxed position he had been in for hours. He pinched the bridge of his nose, gathering himself to launch a tirade at Haru.

Just at that moment, the door opened, and a cheery-looking nurse bustled in with a clipboard. “Yamazaki?” she asked, and Rin practically sprinted over to her.

“Me,” he said. She smiled indulgently at him.

“Follow me,” she said, turning briskly down the hall. Rin shot one last look at Haru, who actually managed to work up a smile, then followed her.

They walked in silence. Rin’s thoughts were a cascading mess, twisting round and round the past few months, from when Sousuke had first gotten that damned, awful, _miraculous_ phone call and all this had begun. He’d lost count of how many fights there had been, how many quiet, tense nights with the space of their apartment separating them, how many sweet, apologetic mornings had followed. He thought of all those beautiful moments they had spent imagining what today would be like. He thought of all those horrible, stabbing hours of doubt. He thought of the last few days, how neither of them had really slept, and how this fucking hallway could literally not get any longer when finally, too quickly, they were at the end of it, and the nurse was opening the door, and smiling at Rin and gesturing for him to go through and he was and-

The first thing he saw was Sousuke’s cousin, a bright-eyed woman who was way too small to be related to such a giant. She was lying in the hospital bed, dark hair spread around her, and she smiled a tired but happy little smile at Rin. Then she turned to look, and he did too, and the man sitting in a chair next to her, smiling up at Rin like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe, like he always did, even while he held that thing in his arms.

Rin froze in the doorway, staring.

“Rin.” That voice he had loved so much pulled him forward, forward until he was stumbling and someone – Sousuke’s uncle or cousin or someone, who cared? – was manhandling him into a chair before he hit the ground, and Sousuke was standing and then kneeling in front of him, and Sousuke was smiling, and he was holding out his arms and handing Rin something small and warm and beautiful and-

“H-hi there,” Rin whispered as tears rolled down his face. He looked down into big, droopy eyes and a tiny, scrunched nose and a tuft of dark hair. “Glad to meet you.” He looked up at Sousuke to find him crying, too, then back down to the tiny girl in his arms. “I’m your dad.”

“Rin,” Sousuke whispered, and Rin laughed and knew there was nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the fun at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> For [ SouRin Week 2015:](http://sourinweek.tumblr.com) Rock: Meeting the Family


End file.
